Magnets In Our Hearts
by G0
Summary: With twists and turns within the lives of the two, they bond closer and closer. But when a few rocks stop them on the road to happiness, things go haywire.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

As the two boys faced each other, they drew closer together. But as soon as one confessed their love, the other would change and never be the same.

Tsuna patiently waited for yamamoto's baseball practice to end. As the game ended, tsuna walked to yamamoto and gave him and congratulation hug. The girls, that also watched yamamoto, gave out a cry of fan-girlism and admired the couple, while the team just looked away.

Although tsuna wasn't dating yamamoto, the school thought of them as a couple.

The boys walked home together as usual and parted their ways. Tsuna turned left and yamamoto turned right. Yamamoto walked home to his home and found his dad resting on one of the tables. It's must have been a busy day for the restaurant. Still a little tired from the practice, he decides to take a nap.

In the dream, yamamoto stood in the perfect world with tsuna as his bride and everyone accepted it. A world with no violence or discrimination to the different races, gays and lesbians. A world when a north, like himself could become magnetic with another north. But he knew it was impossible for the perfect world.

* * *

He woke from his dream and looked at the clock. It was 6 in the morning, the time he usually wakes up. He had slept through the night and left all his homework incomplete! He would usually run around the town at this time, so he got up, changed and left.

He sighed as he jogged around the town. He wished that he could go confess his love to tsuna right now, without being discriminated. But yamamoto knew that the world is not that kind, so he kept his secret to himself.

Once he got back home from his daily exercise, he continued the daily routine; get ready for school, get criticized by gokudera, have tsuna stand up for him, class, day-dream about his perfect world, baseball practice, walk home with tsuna and sleep.

* * *

Yamamoto wondered throughout the day, about how tsuna would react if he confessed. He drifting off into la-la-land.

By the time baseball practiced ended, he couldn't take it anymore. It was time he confessed to tsuna. So when tsuna gave his usual hug, yamamoto bent down closer to tsuna's ear and whisper,"meet me at the park". From afar, it looked like he gave a kiss in return and the fan girls went crazy. Once again, the baseball team looked away, and blushed a little this time.

* * *

Tsuna waited at the park on a bench. As yamamoto, walked up to him, tsuna smiled and asked yamamoto why he wanted to meet up with him. The boys were silent for a moment until yamamoto sighed and sat very close to tsuna. Vongola the 10th blushed but stay silent. Yamamoto looked at tsuna and said,"I love you tsuna. Please go out with me." Tsuna looked at him then gave him a big kiss, surprising yamamoto a bit.

They both smiled and yamamoto leaned closer for another kiss. Tsuna gladly accepted and closed his eyes. The two of them had started a new relationship that could end up in a million pieces with just one action. But yamamoto didn't know that.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Two north poles of a magnet can never be together because they will always repel. They repel not because of them being the same pole but because of the things that torture them. But tsuna and yamamoto learn that the hard way.

The couple walked together happily with gokudera to school. The right hand man looked at them and questioned the couple. Tsuna had just realized that he didn't tell anyone about his new relationship. Just as tsuna was about to explain, yamamoto yelled,"come on tsuna! We'll be late if we don't run!" and he took tsuna by the waist and started to run to school with tsuna in his arms.

Once they got to school, yamamoto put tsuna down and started panting really hard. Tsuna asked why he did that with a disappointed tone in his voice. Yamamoto said," if people find out we're dating, they will separate us from the others, discriminate us, torture us, and even after all of that, they won't let us be happy. People will still try to break us apart!" Tsuna looked at him in shock. He never thought of the society being so cruel and started to frown. Yamamoto looked at him and said,"but for us to be together, we must keep it a secret. Think of it as the forbidden love." planting a kiss on tsuna's cheeks.

Tsuna understood and smile at yamamoto. The bell rang and the couple went to their class. Little did they notice that a girl behind the bush had seen every move.

-

Through out the day, people seemed to glare at yamamoto but when he turned to look at them, they turned away. It was the same for tsuna. Except some girls glared at tsuna releasing their dark aura.

Yamamoto couldn't help but feel uncomfortable so he dashed to every class. But even then, the people in his class would stare at him. When it was free time, teachers would often glance at him.

It was finally lunch and yamamoto rushed to tsuna. They met each other in the middle of the hall and the couple got more glares then before. The audience got closer and closer to hear the conversation between the two boys but before they could eavesdrop, a voice came from behind."I'll bite you to death." The voice said. Everyone back away leaving the couple standing in the middle."I hate crowds. I'll have to bite both of you to death" the voice said again. With that sentence the couple dashed away with their dying will.

Yamamoto and tsuna ended up on the roof. Tsuna asked yamamoto,"why people did glared at him an"- but before he could finish, a girl with long hair and green eyes said,"it's because the school found out about this new couple and even gave them a name. Their name was 2780 or also known as tsuna and yamamoto."

Yamamoto looked at her in shock and asked how she knew their secret. The girl just shrugged and replied,"it doesn't matter how I know, the real problem is the amount of people, that do know." Tsuna looked at her in horror and yamamoto's words of this morning ran though his mind.

They stood there, dumbfounded until the bell shook them back to their senses. The girl started to transform into a boy with a frog on his head. He turned around and walked down the staircase. As yamamoto ran to chase him, tsuna grabbed his arm. Yamamoto looked back to see tsuna in tears. He mumbled,"are they going to hurt us?" Yamamoto kissed him and reassured him by saying,"come with me to class. I'll hold your hand the whole way."

So, yamamoto did what he said. He held tsuna's hand throughout class and his classmates stared at the couple even more than before. Yamamoto finally snapped. He stood up and yelled,"what's wrong with you people! Just because we're two guys, doesn't mean we can't have affection for each other!" He ran out of the class, releasing tsuna's hand leaving tsuna the spotlight. A few moments later the announcements came on.

"I yamamoto takeshi, am dating tsuna sawada! I love him!. . .hey, wait. Hold on there hibari. . .oi!. . Aaaaah!. . . . .and. . .I'll be living with him as well!"

Tsuna stood in the classroom with everyone looking at him in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The couple walked home from a tiring day.

"Are you really going to live with me?"

Tsuna asked. Yamamoto didn't know. He had enough money for an apartment so they could move. It was a big decision.

Tsuna was happy that he was able to express his feelings in public and he happily skipped home while yamamoto was still making his decision about his move.

When he got home, he heard his dad yell at him."Takeshi! I see how you like it! Using your good looks to confuse a helpless boy!"

Tsuyoshi grabbed his katana and stared to dash at yamamoto. As the younger man closed his eyes, he felt something on his shoulder and opened his eyes. It was his dad and he said,"good job yamamoto. I also heard you were moving. Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have helped you!"  
Yamamoto wondered how his dad got that information so fast but he didn't bother to ask.

Yamamoto took that conversation as his dad's blessing and happily walked to his room. He turned on the computer and started to search up near by apartments that were cheap. As the computer loaded he grabbed his wallet. He had 200,000 yen. More than enough for the apartment he found which was about 50,000. He had lots of money for food and some furniture and he could work more hours at the sushi shop for some more money. He had it all planned out.

-

Today was the big day. It was a saturday and yamamoto had informed tsuna about the big move. He woke up extra early to bring all his stuff to the new apartment. It wasn't anything to exciting but it did have the home factor that everyone loved.

Once he finished moving his stuff, it was about time he visited his love. As he walked to tsuna's house he saw gokudera, but before he could give his usual smile, gokudera had run past him with a ton of boxes in his arms. Yamamoto just thought,

'he's more busy that I thought.'

And walked away.

Once he finally reached tsuna's house, he saw a few boxes outside of his house and tsuna waiting for someone.

Yamamoto waved grabbing tsuna's attention, and he jumped into yamamoto's arms. Tsuna smiled making yamamoto blush a little. The older said,"are these your stuff?" Tsuna nodded.  
"I can put these boxes in my dad's car. I'll ask him to drive them to the apartment."  
Yamamoto turned to leave but tsuna grabbed his arm and explained,"no its ok you don't have to do that. You see, gokudera found out we were moving and now he's taking all of my stuff there."

"Yeah. I saw him on the way here." Yamamoto replied. The couple watched as gokudera ran back and forth from house to house. It was kinda funny.

Once it was lunch, gokudera finally finished and the three of them walked together to the new home. They decided to buy bento at a local store and eat at the apartment. As the three ate, tsuna ready some tea. Gokudera asked what kind it was and tsuna giggled along with yamamoto. Gokudera had a puzzled expression and tsuna explained,  
"the tea is blueberry and pineapple. We laugh because fran wear's a blueberry on his head. So fran which is blueberry and mukuro with his pineapple hair, equals this tea!"Gokudera just smiled, still not understanding the joke.

It was a relaxing day for them. When it was finally dark, the world decided to give them a terrible thunderstorm on the first night. Tsuna was terrified but started to calm down in yamamoto's arms. They both lay in bed making tsuna blush at the baseball star's scent.  
Yamamoto reminded tsuna of the terrible things the society will do to them and so he wanted tsuna to become stronger everyday. Tsuna was half asleep and yamamoto whispered in tsuna's ear,

"I wish you were a girl. Maybe then people would stop." At that moment, the loudest and strongest bolt of lighting struck leaving tsuna a weird feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The next day, tsuna felt weird. He felt different. He felt like something had changed but he didn't know what, so he continued like any other day.

The bully of the school came up to tsuna when he wasn't with yamamoto and the bully started to pick on him for dating yamamoto. Although tsuna was weak and defenseless, he didn't feel that way now.

Tsuna argued,"well its better than being a loner for the rest of your life". Tsuna gave the bully the Z snap and kicked him in the balls! Tsuna left with pride, leaving the bully on the floor.

During class, people would often drop their pencils and pens. Every time they did, tsuna had they urge to bend down and quickly move himself back up. Almost like the bend and snap motion.

It was finally lunch and tsuna rushed up to yamamoto at the cafeteria. Unfortunately tsuna ended up hugging yamamoto's back. Another urge suddenly came to tsuna and he started rubbing his flat chest against yamamoto. Blood started to rush up his cheeks giving him a dark shade of red making tsuna's lips curl up into a grin.

The students in the cafeteria started to blush at the scene and some even hid the bulge in their pants and ran to the washroom. You could see the perverts of the school.

Yamamoto smiled and picked up tsuna like he was his bride. The older one brought the younger one to the roof and yamamoto asked what was wrong. Tsuna didn't exactly understand himself so he just explained that he suddenly got urges to do these things.

Suddenly a voice said,"oh, judaime I didn't know you were going though this many urges! I, gokudera and tsuna's right hand man shall assist you!"

Tsuna turned red realizing gokudera heard their whole conversation about tsuna's urges.

"Yeah sure. Thanks." He replied.

So gokudera helped tsuna with his urges. Every time tsuna felt like he needed to do something, gokudera would bring out his bombs and threaten the people around him,"oi. Say anything, and I'll blow the place up."

But Tsuna couldn't help it. These urges needed to come out. That's when he realized it, he wanted to be a girl. Not like act like a girl but literally become a girl.

He had to share the news with yamamoto thinking that people would stop treating them differently if tsuna does become a girl. So after the usual practice, tsuna whispered in yamamoto's ear,"meet you at the park."  
And kissed the baseball star's cheek leaving the fan girls bleeding from their nose.

-

Tsuna waited for yamamoto on the bench staring at the kids the played at the park. Yamamoto sat beside him and asked,"what's up?"

Tsuna replied,"remember all those urges I told you about?"

Yamamoto nodded.

"Well, I think theses urges are happening because I want to be a girl." Tsuna blushed but yamamoto still didn't understand.

Suddenly the girl with long hair and green eyes jumped out of a bush. She pointed at yamamoto in frustration and said,"are you stupid! He says he wants to be a girl! Like a transvestite!"

"Oh, its you again. . . Wait! Don't tell me you heard everything!" Tsuna yelled.

"Of course I heard everything. I'm also the one who found about your secret. My name is fran or francine. You better be my friend or else I'll find your darkest secrets and tell the school."  
The girl replied as purple mist surrounded her.

Once the mist disappeared, she turned into a guy. Fran was wearing a black jacket and a hat that looked awfully like a frog eating his head.

Yamamoto reached out his hand,"ok. I'll be your friend. Nice to meet you, my name is yamamoto takeshi!"

Fran shook his hand and said,"That's better!" In a monotone voice.

Yamamoto, was actually worried that tsuna was wanting to become a girl. What if people didn't change the way they act even if tsuna was a girl.  
The only person who noticed yamamoto was tsuna.

-

That afternoon, tsuna became friends with fran, the stalker, and he found out that he wanted to be a girl. He felt like he accomplished lots of things today.

It was mid-night, yamamoto walked into the kitchen for a glass of water only to find tsuna was signing papers. Yamamoto was about to ask him what he was doing but tsuna took the papers and ran into the bathroom. Tsuna was hiding something from yamamoto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Anyways, I don't think I did very well in this chapter but enjoy! ;3**

Their fate could never change. They could never be together. The only reason being, the secrets that they hid from each other. Tsuna looked straight in yamamoto's eyes. Tears fell from his face.

Yamamoto stood there in shock. What could he be hiding? He had to find out. He was determined to find out tsuna's secret.

The next day yamamoto became more and more suspicious of tsuna and tsuna became more and more cautious of yamamoto. In one night, the couple was already fading apart. Yamamoto knew this would happen. He knew that they could never be together. But he didn't know that the cause would be tsuna!

Yamamoto didn't want this to continue. He needed to change the fate of the couple, so he decided to meet tsuna on the roof.

Tsuna looked yamamoto straight in the eye.  
The older one asked," what have you been hiding from me?"

"Nothing." The brunet responded.

Yamamoto asked once again, this time, it sounded like a command.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you." Tsuna answered, turning his head away

Yamamoto couldn't hold it any longer. His heart was snapped into a million pieces when tsuna couldn't tell him and now the brunet can't even look at the baseball star!

Anger was flowing through yamamoto and he pushed tsuna onto the wall making tsuna gasp. He held tsuna in place with his hands and the rest of his body covering all possible ways to escape.

"Why can't you tell me!" Yamamoto yelled.

Silence fell upon them. It was time for them to repel.  
"If you won't tell me, then we can't be together" yamamoto explained.

Although tsuna was holding back his tears, he was silent. The frown on both of their faces deepened and yamamoto left, crying.

"I'm sorry" tsuna mumbled, finally letting out his tears.

Everything can change in just once conversation. One minute yamamoto and tsuna were the happiest couple, the next they hated each other.

-

The day went by very quickly. Yamamoto didn't have baseball practice today so tsuna didn't have to congratulate him. When yamamoto came back from work, tsuna had already gone to sleep with out him and when tsuna woke up the next morning, yamamoto already left the house.

The couple were repelling just like yamamoto had expected. The couple was becoming dust and was being blown away with the wind.

Tsuna didn't want this either but he couldn't do anything if he didn't tell yamamoto his secret. Tsuna had enough. It was time he confessed.

-

Later that day, when yamamoto headed to the change room to change, tsuna came in the change room. Half of the people were already naked but tsuna went into hyper dying will mode and destroyed one of the lockers with x-burner. Everyone left except for yamamoto who was freaking out a bit.

"I told you. We're done if you won't tell me." Yamamoto said as he calmed down a little.

"What do you think I'm here for?" Tsuna replied, still in his hyper dying mode.  
A little shocked, yamamoto gestured him to continue.

Tsuna began,"Ok. Do you remember those sudden urges I had?"  
Yamamoto nodded.  
"Well, it was a sign. It was a sign that I wanted to become a girl. And when fran explained it to you, there was a worried expression on your face so I couldn't tell you. Last night, I was signing papers for the surgery. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would be worried. But please, trust m-"

He was cut off as yamamoto gave tsuna a big, wet kiss. He pushed, deepening the kiss as tsuna tried to gasp for air.  
"I don't care what you do, as long as you tell me" yamamoto said as he broke from the kiss.  
Tsuna smiled and continued the kiss. As every second passed, there was a war in their mouths; battling with their tongues and trying to survive.

Yamamoto broke the kiss once more and pushed the brunet onto the bench. Yamamoto started to bite tsuna's neck as the younger one groaned in pleasure. Yamamoto unbuttoned tsuna's shirt and started to kiss his body. Just as the older one was about to take off tsuna's shirt, a laugh echoed across the change room.

"Shishishi~"

**I've never done this before so here is goes! Please leave a review, follow and favorite! **


End file.
